Here Comes Jess
by Fayerox1234
Summary: What do you get when you need to split the rent on your flat even though you have two other people in your apartment already? You get a brunette with blue eyes called Jessica day. When Jess moves in things start to get a bit hectic.
1. Chapter 1

It was early ,but Jess was up , dressed and ready to go to her new apartment.

Jess had only met them yesterday when she came to the apartment to look around, and now she's moving in with them. OK they didn't seem to gentlemanly ,especially since one walked out of the bath room just in a towel he didn't even apologize. At least its somewhere she can stay and sleep. They said they needed someone to split the rent with, Jess had a job as a teacher so she could easily split it. So she got a taxi ,chucked her bags in the boot and directed the taxi to the block of flats.

She knocked at the door, Schmidt answered " hello , Jess" he said jestering for her to come in " Ok so you've already met Winston" Schmidt said, while Jess blushed "But you haven't met Nick" he finished ;Jess looked at Nick he had brown hair and brown eyes "its you" Jess and Nick said at the same time " off the subway" "you had a load of cats following you" Jess said laughing " yeah and you helped me cause I was about to be kicked off the subway, thanks for that" Nick replied. " so you're saying that you've met before... on the subway, yeah I'm just saying that isn't the best place to meet people. and why did you have a load of cats following you?" Schmidt said " why isn't it a good place to meet people?" Winston asked" I don't know just go with it" Schmidt replied " I think I smelt like fish and cats like fish so they followed me." Nick finally said "yeah you did smell like tuna" Jess said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 A day with Jess

Jess was up at half eight making pancakes for everyone.

"Nick, Schmidt ,Winston breakfast" Jess called from the kitchen no one replied, so she walked up to Nicks room and knocked " I made pancakes"Jess called in a sing-song voice"go away I'm sleeping" Nick yelled angrily ,but still sleepily from his room " I'll bring them in." so she walked back to the kitchen got about four pancakes on a plate put syrup on them and brought them in to Nicks room he was asleep face down in the pillow so she tapped him on the shoulder and said " Nick I made pancakes." at this nick punched Jess in the face " God I'm sorry, didn't mean to natural reflexes" Nick said siting up to help Jess " ah my nose" Jess said pulling her hands away to revile a crimson water fall of blood trickling down her face, Jess's eyes went red and puffy before tears started slowly dripping down her face." I'll get some tissues" nick said running to the bath room" Thanks" Jess said clutching her nose.

After a lot of tissues and flannels Jess's face was cleared up " you're pancakes are there" Jess said pointing to a plate of pancakes on Nicks bedside table.

Jess walked back into the kitchen and checked on her pancakes to check if they where still warm, they were so she attempted one last time( hopefully she wont get hit again) to get everyone to have breakfast and called out "Schmidt , Winston pancakes"at this they did come and the Pancake went down in a blink of an eye Jess hardly had one for her self.

They didn't do much the whole day apart from watch TV so Jess decided she might as well tidy up a bit. She sorted all her stuff out in draws. She put her toothbrush on the side in a pink wash bag so it didn't get mixed up with all the others, and she kept all her bath stuff in her room as well so they don't get used carelessly.

It was eight o'clock and Jess had made dinner, thankfully she didn't get punched like she did in the morning.

When she went to have a shower she found that Schmidt had more shower products than she did.

She got dressed into her pink pajamas and said night to every one, her first full day there was over , and she only got punched once.

**A/N hi thank you for reading please review on both chapters I will up date every Monday and Friday or some time before that. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 get that down

**1 One month later**

'That's new' thought Schmidt looking at the cabinet on the wall 'Jess' he thought again sighing 'she can't just go around putting things up in our apartment with out checking first.'

"hi" Jess said smiling " I'm of to the bakery for some cup cakes, do you want any thing?"

" yeah for you to take this cabinet on the wall down!" Schmidt yelled " you didn't even ask first, this was our apartment first."

"I'm not taking it down" Jess said pouting " do you have any idea how long it took for me to put it up"

_11 hours ago_

_ Jess snuck out of her room and checked if anybody was awake, it was clear, so she pulled out the box full of nails and wood. It was heaver than she remembered. Jess pulled it here and there till she found a wall free from all of the clutter. 'There this wall is perfect' Jess thought ,so she got out the first bit of wood and started hammering, louder than she intended, she winsed at every hit._

****_8__ hours ago_

_ Jess let out a sigh , it was 2 o'clock in the morning it was taking longer than she thought she should of made Nick do it he wouldn't tell Schmidt, she had started now so she had to carry on.  
_

_ 7 hours ago_

_ 'There ok now just put the glass on one more hit... and finished' she stood back to admire her work 'not bad'_

"see I spent like four hours on it ,and it doesn't look bad, and plus I have like nowhere to put all my stuff" Jess said almost pleading,

" you mean your teddy bear connection?" Schmidt said mockingly

"those are rare and collectable." Jess fought back.

" just go and get those cupcakes I'll leave it up for a bit , it depends if it gets in the way."


End file.
